


Nuovo Elegance

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Negotiations before the events of the CF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuovo Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Yamaha CF' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

A combination of storms, cancellations and failed attempts at rebooking mean that they reach Bangkok two days before they have anything scheduled. "You get a holiday after all," their manager says with a smile. "Don't do anything stupid," he adds, and leaves them to their own devices.

The door closes behind him with a final click, and Yoochun flops backwards onto the sofa in the hotel suite's main room. "Sleeeeeep!" he says, and Yunho looks over his shoulder to see that Yoochun seems almost about to take a nap right there and then. Yunho smiles and turns back to Jaejoong and Changmin, who are muttering at each other on the other side of the pile of bags.

A couple of seconds later, Jaejoong smacks Changmin on the shoulder, not gently, grins as Changmin makes a put-upon noise and rubs the spot. "Changminah wants to go sightseeing tomorrow. I'll keep him out of trouble," Jaejoong says.

"Anyone want to come save me from Jaejoong-hyung's violent tendencies?" Changmin asks as he digs through his bag - probably for a guidebook, knowing him.

Yunho casts a quick look at Yoochun and Junsu, who's surfing the TV's menu for the sports channels, gathers two vehement headshakes and smiles. "Sorry. Looks like you're on your own."

"We'll give you a good funeral!" Junsu chimes in.

"Yah!" Jaejoong exclaims, crossing the room to poke Junsu in the side. "I'm a good hyung! I'm not going to get him killed!"

"Yeah, right," Junsu gets out between ticklish giggles, and Yunho goes to break it up before they all end up paying damages. (He gets distracted when Yoochun reaches out to grab his wrist, but that's OK. It was an ugly vase anyway.)


End file.
